Slay These Ties
by AgeyoPanda
Summary: A year has passed and Yugi and Atem finally get to relax and focus on their relationship without having to worry about vampires who are out to get them. Finally, things were looking up. However, little do they know, a new threat is rising and grows stronger each day. Can they come together and stop it or die trying? After all, being a vampire slays. *The Pharaoh's Nightmare Sequel*
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the sequel of The Pharaoh's Nightmare! It's Yugi's turn and oh boy, I've got some ideas! We're going to get a bit darker and maybe angstier in this too! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as you enjoyed The Pharaoh's Nightmare and I hope to see some familiar readers here~**

 **Heads up! Yami will be known as Atem now!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _"I'll be fine, Jounouchi." Yugi repeated, "The shop isn't that far from here."_

 _Jounouchi sighed, "Come on, Yugi. It's still dark out and it'd make me feel better if I walked with you."_

 _Yugi shook his head, "You also need to get home. I don't want you to fight with your dad because you got home late."_

 _Jounouch sighed; Yugi had a point. He hated going home, but he did want to avoid a black eye or even something worse. Even Katsuya Jounouchi would cower when it came to his father's abuse. He sighed again, "Okay. But call me as soon as you get home, okay?"_

 _Yugi nodded, "I will."_

 _Jounouchi smiled, "Good. I'll see ya tomorrow, pal."_

 _Yugi waved at Jounouchi before both teens turned and parted ways._

 _Yugi hugged himself as he walked; the cool weather nipping as his exposed skin. He looked ahead and smiled, the shop was close and soon, he would be wrapped up in warmth and he could finally get that sleep he missed out on because he was too busy staying up late, working on his deck._

 _Just as Yugi walked past a darkened alleyway, a pair of strong hands yanked him by the shoulders and threw him against the wall. He struggled to break free of the person's strong grip, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get free._

 _"Hmm, you were going to be my dinner." A rough voice spoke, "But it seems like you'll make a wonderful pet."_

 _Yugi's eyes widened in fear, "Pl-please le-let me go." He shuddered, fear taking over, "Please."_

 _The vampire smirked, "I don't think so." He leaned in, fangs elongating, "You're my pet now, little one."_

 _Yugi shut his eyes as sharp fangs ripped through his skin. He let out a pained groan as the vampire drained his blood. He whimpered when the hands of the vampire moved from his shoulders to his hips. Yugi didn't know how long the drinking lasted but when it was over, his mind was a haze and his eyes were glazed over._

 _The vampire smirked as Yugi sunk to the ground, "Enjoy your new life, pet." He knelt in front of Yugi and stroked his cheek, "I'll let you take care of that hunger and I'll be back to find you soon." He chuckled, "Don't worry," he leaned in, whispering in Yugi's ear, "I'll be the only one allowed to break you."_

Yugi jerked awake, his eyes darting around the room. He looked up, spotting Atem there and not Raphael. He was in Atem's arms, not Raphael's. Everything was okay. Raphael couldn't hurt him anymore.

Atem looked down to him, "Partner? Was it another nightmare?"

Yugi lifted his head from Atem's chest, looking up at him. He shook his head, "Nothing I can't handle." Yugi didn't know why, but for some reason, he had a bad that feeling that something horrible was about to happen to him, but he mostly figured that it was the nightmare talking. Not only that, but he couldn't get the sight of Raphael out of his head.

Atem pulled the covers up more and pulled Yugi closer to him, "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Yugi shook his head before laying it back down on Atem's chest, "No."

Atem ran his fingers through Yugi's hair, earning him a soft hum from the smaller vampire. Atem chuckled, "Are you still sleepy?"

"Hmm..." Yugi hummed out, snuggling closer to Atem.

Atem chuckled, "I take that a 'yes.'. Get some sleep, Partner."

* * *

The Hunter stood there in front of the table, taking inventory. He had a good amount of Holy Water, but his silver cross inventory was low; he would have to get more. He lifted a wooden stake in his hand; cherry with a silver tip. He turned the stake, looking at the tip before clicking his tongue. A stain. Those damn vampires, leaving their blood on his belongings. The Hunter sighed when he also noticed that his good, extremely worn stake was starting to show its age. He put the cherry stake down and picked up the old one. It was his first stake and he treasured it dearly. The Hunter touched the tip of the stake, a smirk on his face. Despite its age, the stake still had enough strength to take down one more vampire.

Yes. The hunter nodded to himself. The stake he so loved very much would be saved until he deems a vampire worthy enough to slay.

* * *

 **No, they weren't doing anything, get your minds out of the gutter.**

 **Okay but really, our vampires have a hunter to deal with now! Also, hint hint, but a certain someone plays a big role in this! Can you guess who it is? Also, the one shot collection, Vampire Tales, it out and the first one shot has something to do with the sequel!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here we are! First chapter! This is a bit Atem focused rather than Yugi. I wanted to close up Atem's story from The Pharaoh's Nightmare and answer that question Headmaster question~~ Atem's headed off in a new story this time around and Yugi is no different!**

 **It's also nice to see some familiar readers! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as The Pharaoh's Nightmare and I hope to see some more familiar readers!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

Hard footsteps pounded into the room, "What's the damage?"

"Twenty lives in total, Headmaster." A council member answered, voice calm, but with a tinge of stress.

The Headmaster took a seat at the end of a long table, "Twenty lives?"

The other member nodded, "Yes, Headmaster."

The Headmaster heaved a frustrated sigh and held his head in his hands, "That's more than last time." He growled out, a low, angry sound that sent chills down the others' spines. The Headmaster slammed his hands on the table, his rage and impatience growing, "This hunter has taken too many of our brothers and sisters and it needs to stop!" The Headmaster was livid. He was frustrated beyond compare and he felt hopeless. Since this mysterious hunter had made his first move, he gave a silent warning that he won't stop until the vampire population in Domino was wiped clean.

"What do you suggest we do?" Another council member asked, almost fearful of the Headmaster's answer. Very rarely did he lose his cool, but when he did, it was wise to stay out of his path.

"I want nightly patrols and make sure the catacombs stay clear. Only vampires and other trusted supernaturals are allowed in. I won't stop until this hunter his taken down. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

Isis sighed, flipping through yet another large book. All around her were aged notebooks full of notes and past recordings of her studies, journals full of theories, and ancient scrolls that held spells on top of spells. Next to the wall sat a tall stack of heavy books that her mentor left her that held different accounts about various mages and vampires of the past. Isis paced around the mess, never taking her eyes off the book.

Ishizu stood at the doorway, taking in the sight. She grimaced, "Love," she started, her voice gentle, "please. You have been at this all night." She approached Isis, who had yet to look up from the book in her hands, "Please." She tried again, placing her hands on her lover's shoulders, "Come upstairs with me." She leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Isis's forehead.

Finally, Isis looked up, "Ishizu," she started, "I just can't get Yugi's magical prowess out of my head. Ever since that battle at the palace and The Puzzle reacting to it, I haven't been able to get it out of my head. Something great is surrounding Yugi, but I just can't find out what."

Ishizu gave her a gentle smile, "I understand. But," she reached out, closing the book between them, "please. You can spare a few minutes with me."

Isis frowned, "Dear, I would like to, but I just can't."

"Have you found anything yet?" Ishizu asked.

"Well no, but…"

"Then having five minutes away from all these theories and spells will do you some good. Clear your head, okay?" Ishizu nodded, before leaning in and placing another kiss on Isis's forehead.

Isis sighed, finally giving into her girlfriend's request. She set the book down before following Ishizu out of the room and back upstairs. Research could wait. After all, what if it was nothing and that Yugi was extremely talented? Either way, Isis planned on studying Yugi's magic more closely than before.

* * *

Atem jumped up in surprise, the door to the apartment flinging open with Malik and Yugi running inside. He chuckled and shook his head, watching as the two chased each other into the hall and into his and Yugi's shared bedroom, "Teenagers."

"You are one too, Pharaoh." Isis answered, walking into the apartment with Ishizu following behind her and shutting the door behind them.

Atem nodded, "Yes, but I was considered a man in Ancient Egypt and I had to grow up at a young age." He smiled, "However, its good knowing that Yugi still has that childlike innocence. I'd hate for him to lose that, especially after all that he's been through."

"I think he brings that out in Malik, as well." Ishizu giggled.

"Malik was so quiet and reserved until he met Yugi." Atem added, "Not only that, but I think Yugi was happy to know someone his age again."

"Well, someone who acted his age, that is." Isis remarked, chuckling while shooting Atem a look.

Atem rolled his eyes, an amused smirk on his face, "Okay then."

Isis smiled, "How are you two doing, anyway?"

Atem shrugged, "I've been doing fine. Yugi, however, is still struggling at times. The memories are still rather fresh for him, but he's gotten better. I do think that having his grandfather back in his life has been helping a lot."

"Everything in a way is still new to him." Ishizu added, "I'd imagine that having something familiar back in his life is rather comforting."

Isis nodded, "It will take time for him to recover, and even then, he won't ever be fully recovered." She gave Atem a look, "Are you doing well, Atem?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing in concern, "I know you prefer to hide your problems."

Atem sighed, "I haven't had much time to think about what happened, honestly. I've just been so busy with The Council." He gave a shrug, "Besides, I've had _years_ to come to terms with what happened."

Isis tilted her head to the side and her eyebrows shot up, "Atem." She scolded him gently, sounding like his mother, "You've been alone for years, I know you have to be dealing with at least something. Besides," she looked down, "I know you've been thinking about Razo."

Atem looked away, feeling ashamed and small all of a sudden, "I don't want to get too comfortable." He shook his head, "I don't want to lose Yugi like I lost Razo. I'm over the relationship and I love Yugi now, but that doesn't mean I'm not scared. I haven't been in a relationship since Razo."

"Yugi is not Razo." Isis answered, her voice firm, "The Council is no longer a threat and you are out of hiding. Things are different now, Atem. You can safely spend time with Yugi now." She shook her head, "You don't have to worry."

Atem sighed, "I hope you're right."

* * *

Atem's eyes scanned the neat handwriting on the paper, his mood plummeting. Since the news of that hunter, The Council had been on high alert and meetings had been stressful and serious. No one had cracked jokes or made small talk like before. It was all business and downright stressful, now. Atem heaved a sigh before pushing open the grand doors to the meeting room.

He nodded at the members as they bowed their heads in respect as he made his way to the head of the table. Timaeus stood there, nodding at Atem as he approached him. Atem nodded back before the two took their seats, "You may sit."

Atem's eyes looked at each member of The Council. Each member had a life outside of The Council and each had people they cared deeply for. They each had stories of their own and damn it, there was no way in Hell that that hunter is going to take that way; from all vampires in Domino.

Atem's eyes looked over to Hermos and Critias. The two were as loyal as can be and held themselves with a strong sense of pride. Hermos reminded Atem so much of Jounouchi and there were times when Hermos acted so much like him. Critias was silent and serious, but he was a strong knight with a kind soul.

Atem's eyes moved over to Rishid. After the whole Zorc thing, Shadi stepped down and Rishid took his place. Atem had known Rishid for years and it still amazed him of how much of an Ishtar he was. He had spent a good number of years with Shadi but he still held those same, little quirks that the Ishtar siblings shared. He also spoke very highly of his brother and sister and anyone could see the love in his eyes when he spoke of them.

Atem looked to Timaeus. Timaeus and Atem shared the positon of Headmaster, giving Atem more time to spend with Yugi; Timaeus, of course, wore his title with pride. He was loyal and understanding. He gave everyone respect and was especially kind with all the guards and staff that worked in Starm Palace. The three knights were very gentle and kind with Yugi, which earned them extra points in Atem's book. Timaeus, however, still viewed him as an equal and never once made him feel insignificant.

Atem sighed, "Any news?"

Hermos shook his head, his usual upbeat mood gone, "Nothing."

"It seems like the Hunter has been laying low for the past few days." Rishid added, "Who knows when he'll strike next?"

Critias nodded, "Meaning that we can't relax."

Timaeus didn't look up from the weekly report on the table in front of him, "We cannot afford to relax. Our brothers and sisters are already getting news of this Hunter and no doubt that they're all worried. We need to urge everyone, however, to stay calm. We cannot react without reason and nor do we need anyone else to become involved."

Atem nodded, "Timaeus is right. This may be our battle, but we cannot risk innocent lives."

"Shall we send out notices stressing to not retaliate?" Rishid requested.

"That would be wise." Timaeus nodded, finally looking up from the papers, "Make sure to get on that as soon as possible."

"Keeping everyone calm is the best thing to do right now." Atem added, "Unless it is absolutely necessary, we will not fight back. However, we need to keep a close eye on this Hunter."

"Keeping tabs on him cannot be lax." Hermos agreed, "Is he associated with any hunter guilds?"

"Impossible. The guilds and The Council have an agreement to not attack unless necessary. The guilds in Domino are our allies." Timaeus explained.

"Notifying the guilds is a smart idea, however." Critias spoke, "If we need their help, they will be at the ready."

"I agree with Critias." Rishid nodded, "It would be wise to start building our allies."

Hermos nodded, "They've got a point."

Atem turned to Timaeus, "Sound like a plan?"

Timaeus nodded, "A smart plan. Be sure to get on that, Critias."

Critias nodded, "Of course, Headmaster."

Timaeus nodded, "Good." He leafed through the stack of papers on the table, "Now, what is next on the schedule?"

* * *

The Hunter shoved his hands in his pockets, scoping out various alley ways and known meeting places that many vampires occupied. Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to head into the clinics or any of the cleverly hidden vampire only spaces. However, he was sure to keep close eyes on them and made it a point to eventually wire the outside perimeters with hidden cameras. As the sun was setting, more and more vampires started to come out for hunts, to meet up with friends or to simply take a walk. The Hunter, of course, sneered at it all. He didn't care how innocent they looked, vampires were vile creatures who needed to be wiped clean.

He soon stopped, looking across the street to a quaint little bakery that was painted in bright pastel colors. He scoffed as people, vampire and humans alike entered and left the shop. The bakery was just one example of what the Hunter hated. Vampires and human shouldn't be intermingling. The bakery was vampire owned, as well. Vampires weren't supposed to blend in; they weren't supposed to live as humans.

Then, two vampires caught his eyes. Of course, he knew who they were. The two were a sickening cute couple who were frequent visitors of the bakery. Most nights, he would stand across the street, cloaked by the darkness and watched as the two vampires entered the shop. Tonight, was no different.

The Hunter watched on with disgust as the vampires held hands and chatted animatedly. The smaller one would sometimes laugh with the biggest smile ever. The taller one would smile lovingly at the other and would sometimes stop to kiss their lover's cheek. The Hunter looked at the smaller one and a small pang of guilt would show its ugly face and wrap its claws around the Hunter's resolve. The Hunter almost felt bad… almost.

He watched as they entered the bakery, the taller one holding the door open for the smaller one. The Hunter lingered there for a few more seconds before scoffing and turning and walking away. Gross, vile creatures. They had no right to laugh or to date. They had no right to mingle with humans and be happy. No. Vampires deserved to be wiped away from the face of the Earth and Domino was the perfect place to start. The Hunter nodded to himself, vowing to take down every vampire in Domino and those two, he would personally stake through the heart and wouldn't hold back at all.

* * *

 **Atem is Headmaster! Well, somewhat. Timaeus and Atem are sharing the title, but still. When I first started The Pharaoh's Nightmare, I planned for Atem to become Headmaster. However, while I was writing it out, I decided that Atem becoming Headmaster wasn't necessary. He was pharaoh and having a new chance to rule didn't seem like it was a wise choice. However, while I writing this, I realized that having Atem Headmaster just seemed right. With the direction this will go in, making Atem Headmaster seemed like the perfect move. And trust me! Atem being Headmaster will make sense as the story progresses.**

 **So, how many of you guessed right?**


	3. Chapter 2

**New update! Sorry if this a bit later than usual but I've been busy with school and such, but the semester is almost over so hopefully I'll be able to update faster! Just gotta get through finals omg**

 **Also, it's a Yugi chapter! And, we take a look into how things have changed since Atem became Headmaster~~**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow, Grandpa! Goodnight!" Yugi called, walking out of the game shop. He locked the door and checked it before starting his trip back home. He shoved his hands in the pocket of his hoodie and breathed in the cool air; his mood light. Ever since things had settled down and him and Atem had gotten used to a new routine, things had gotten very peaceful. Sure, the new routine had come with a few sacrifices, which were mostly Atem's new Headmaster duties, but nothing that they couldn't work out. He was also able to see his friends a lot more and although they had to make plans during the night, it wasn't anything they couldn't handle, Ryou and Malik were even able to join in with the group! However, one of the best things that came out of that whole Zorc and Raphael thing, was being able to reconnect with his grandfather. Sugoroku was Yugi's only living relative left and it was just so comforting to have him back in his life.

The walk back to the apartment was peaceful and relaxing. A few vampires would sometimes recognize Yugi as Atem's boyfriend and would greet him with a warm smile. That was a new change. After Atem's swear in as Headmaster, Yugi had been brought into the picture and recognized as Atem's mate and was expected to be respected just as much as Atem – all their friends were. Yugi, in turn, greeted them all with an equally warm smile. Truth be told, Yugi was still trying to get used to the new attention. He wondered how Atem even managed it all. However, the vampire population in Domino, for the most part, was very respectful; they knew when they weren't wanted or when to take their leave.

As he walked, he looked around at all the shops open in Domino. He noticed many darkened buildings that looked downright abandoned, but were cleverly disguised as vampire only businesses. After Atem and Timaeus took joint positions as Headmasters, the two worked together to communicate with the population in Domino to see if there was anything to work on. After having to deal with Zorc's reign in Domino, the vampire population suffered. Their businesses fell through, relationships with their human loved ones ended on bitter notes, and most of them just generally lived in fear. So, imagine their surprise and happiness when Atem and Timaeus promised them that they wouldn't have to suffer anymore. And so far, they weren't. Their businesses reopened and started to strive again, vampires started to intermingle with humans again, and things just kept getting better. Of course, there we many vampires who preferred to stay away from humans due to personal reasons, so The Council opened vampire only businesses such as shops, bars, and everything in between. They even opened a few more clinics in town.

The crime rate in involving the vampire population has been reduced dramatically, as well. One of the first things The Council tackled after the whole Zorc ordeal was weeding out his followers and giving them the proper punishment. The Council soon also presented the hunter guilds in Domino with a treaty and the guilds soon became allies, helping to report any criminal action and to punish those who cross the line. Thankfully, so far, no vampire had to be staked for their crimes. They even help to keep things safe and smooth on their side. The guilds appointed new leaders with strict background checks and implemented rules that had to be followed at all times. The guilds kept tabs on any hunter outside of a guild and trained new hunters with updated tactics and made sure they understood and followed the new rules set. The guilds also welcome The Council into their training grounds for monthly check ins and to look at the new hunters for themselves.

All in all, things were looking up.

* * *

The Hunter sneered. He watched on as the Little Vampire made his way through town. That little creature shouldn't be happy nor should he be alive; he had no right go on with life without a care. The Hunter scoffed and gripped the stake hidden in the sleeve of his trench coat, just itching to ram that thing into the Vampire's chest. Although, if he must kill the Little Vampire, why can't he give him a fighting chance? The Hunter did rather enjoy watching the little thing, why not watch him with an actual purpose other than waiting for the perfect chance to strike? Yes. The Hunter knew what he must do. The plan was stirring around, coming into fruition. Perfect. But of course, he needed to bring someone else in. He had his eyes on one of the most powerful vampires around, so, why not kill two birds with one stone?

The Hunter smirked, "Oh, I've got a surprise for you, Little Vampire."

* * *

"'Tem! I'm back!" Yugi called out in a sing-song voice as he opened the door to the apartment.

Atem chuckled, emerging from the living room to greet his lover, "Welcome home, love." He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, leaning down for a sweet and soft kiss, "How was your visit? You were there for a long time, Partner. Grandfather doing well?" Atem asked, taking Yugi by the hand and leading him to the living room.

Yugi all but collapsed on the soft cushions, "He's good. The game shop has gotten very busy lately, but I guess that's what Jounouchi is for." He chuckled, "I hope you weren't lonely for too long."

Atem smiled, shaking his head, "Thankfully, no, I wasn't. I just got back from a council meeting."

Yugi's eyebrows furrowed together and he tilted his head, "Another one? That's the second one this week, Atem."

Atem sighed, running a hand through his hair, "It's been busy, lately."

Yugi frowned, noticing the stress written all over Atem's usual calm features. He reached out, taking Atem's hand in his own, "I'm sorry, 'Tem."

Atem shook his head, "I'll be fine, Partner. I'm used to all this. The problem is that rouge hunter. We're going to check in with guilds next week, as well." He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, "By the way, because of that hunter, please make sure someone accompanies you when you go out when I can't. I don't want you to get hurt."

Yugi gave him a small smile, "I can handle myself, Atem." He reached out cupping Atem's cheek in his hand, "I'm more worried about you."

Atem closed his eyes and leaned into Yugi's touch, "I'll be fine. Speaking of handling yourself, how are those lessons with Isis going?"

Yugi shrugged, "They're going."

"Meaning?" He prompted, scooping Yugi into arms and into his lap, earning a small yelp from Yugi, "I hope things are going well."

Yugi leaned back into Atem's chest, "They are. I'm still learning how to properly control my magic and I still get lightheaded afterwards, but it's gotten much better."

"Hmm." Atem hummed, placing his chin on Yugi's shoulder, "It sounds like you're making great progress, Partner."

Yugi nodded, "Isis agrees, as well."

Atem removed his chin from Yugi's shoulder and buried his face into Yugi's thick hair, breathing in the scent of his strawberry shampoo, "That's good to hear. Isis is a wonderful mentor. You should hear her stories of her old mentor, she's got a lot of them."

Yugi couldn't help but giggle when he felt Atem's breath on his neck, "I'll be sure to ask her."

Atem smiled after placing a soft kiss on Yugi's neck, "Please be sure to."

* * *

"Concentrate, Yugi." Isis commanded, her voice soft but firm, "I know this spell in particular has been giving you trouble, but you have to keep going at it. Now, give it one more shot." She nodded over to Ishizu, who nodded and shut off the light in the room, casting it into a deep darkness, "Focus on what you need to do and follow through. Do not waver." Isis instructed through the darkness.

Yugi nodded, closing his eyes, and focusing on bringing out his magic. He could do this, right? There was absolutely no reason that he couldn't… right? He took in a useless deep breath before letting it slowly out from his nose. He brought his right hand up to eye level before opening his eyes, violet now shining as a soft red. He swayed his around in a half circular motion, his fingers elegantly curling in and back out. Soon, golden sparks of energy began to dance around in circles over his hand and shadows in the form of creatures began to form, looking as if they're coming from the wall. The shadows crawled off the wall, leaving the bare, eggshell colored wall back in their places. The golden sparks of energy grew brighter and brighter and the number of shadow creatures multiplied. Yugi could feel a bit of his nerves comeback; the part where things took a turn with this spell was coming up and Yugi began to worry if he could get past it.

"Concentrate Yugi." Isis spoke through the darkness, "Do not let your nerves guide you; overcome them." She watched on, hoping that this time, things would be a success.

Yugi could feel the spell start to grow out of control. The force from the shadow creatures began to intensify, growing from the gentle push from before to something much more. The golden energy began to move in a frenzy and his hand began to shake as if the shadows had started crushing his hand and he didn't have the strength to hold them up. He gritted his teeth and grabbed his wrist with his free hand, wanting and needing that desperate support, "Isis!" He shouted, his tone cautious, "We've got a problem!"

Isis couldn't speak. She looked on with deep worry but yet, she was curious, "It's like somethings missing." She whispered, mostly to herself.

"Love." Ishizu was now at her side, "Yugi needs to drop the spell. It seems worse than usual."

Isis only nodded, but she couldn't utter a word.

"Isis!" Yugi shouted again, catching her attention, "Do you see that?"

Isis looked to Yugi's hand. The golden energy looked as if it wants to be held down, but for some reason, it's breaking free, "Incredible."

Ishizu looked to Isis, "Love?"

Isis studied the shadow creatures, next. They looked to be almost lost, as if they had no direction, "Yugi!" She shouted, "Try moving your hand around."

Yugi nodded, a bit unsure, but still, he moved his hand. He released his wrist and moved through the shaking. Slowly, he moved his hand to the left, the shadow creatures' beady little eyes followed. Yugi furrowed his brows in curiosity and then moved his hand to the right and the shadow creatures did the same again. He looked up to Isis, "Did you catch that?"

Isis nodded, "They're following Yugi."

"Of course, they wait for his command, but this time, they look a bit unsure." Ishizu added, looking over to Isis, "What do you think?"

Isis nodded, "I agree, but why they're hesitating, is a big mystery."

Yugi looked down to the creatures and they looked back. Then, before anyone could utter a word, the creatures let out a low, feral growl. Yugi paled. He gulped and looked over to Isis, "Um…"

Isis and Ishizu looked at the shadows with a slight fear.

"Love?" Ishizu whispered.

"Get back, Ishizu." Isis spoke, not even looking towards Ishizu.

Still, Ishizu nodded and stepped behind Isis, who was now muttering an incantation under her breath.

Next thing the trio new, the shadow creatures jumped towards Yugi, causing the golden energy to shine brighter and popping and cracking sounds soon filled the room as if a kitchen appliance was close to exploding. Yugi yelped and brought his free hand up to his face, stumbling back a bit. The cracking sound grew louder, ringing in Yugi's ears.

 _Crraaccckkk_

"Tranquility!" Isis shouted, holding a hand out.

Yugi dropped to the floor, his eyes shut and his arm still covering his face. A bright light assaulted his eyelids, but he refused to open his eyes. He could hear the shadow creatures squeal and hiss, as if they were being attacked and were easily overpowered. He felt a few claw at his ankle but he didn't dare look. The fighting sounds of the shadow creatures dragged on for what felt like hours but it was only a mere five seconds. The light slowly faded away but Yugi was too frazzled to open his eyes.

"Yugi." Ishizu started, kneeling next to her little brother figure, "It's okay now." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "You can open your eyes." She coaxed him, her voice soft and gentle.

A faint clicking sound reached Yugi's ears and soft light shone behind his eyelids. Slowly, he opened his eyes, fearful of what he would see. He looked around the room, finding it looking the same as before. Finally, he found Ishizu looking at him with a concerned expression. He mustered up the best smile he could, "I'm fine, Ishizu."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Yugi nodded, "I'm a little shaken up, but I'm fine."

Ishizu didn't say anything for a while. She furrowed her brows together, trying to figure out if she should believe his words or not. Finally, she sighed, "Very well, but Malik is walking back to the apartment with you." She replied, her voice firm. There was no use in arguing with her about it and she made sure of it.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Alright." After letting Ishizu help him to his feet, he looked over to Isis, "Any idea of what happened? Of what that was?"

Isis held her hand to her chin. She held her head down and his eye brows furrowed together in deep thought. She paced in front of the other two, "I've never seen that happen before. It's all new to me and I'm going to need to really think about."

"The shadows looked unsure." Ishizu added.

"It's as if something's missing." Yugi added.

Isis nodded, "If that's the case, then what is missing, I don't know. A spell bursting like that has never happened before, not that I know of. I'll go through my mentor's journals and see if she has anything recorded. If I come up with something solid, I'll let you know." She placed her hands on Yugi's shoulders, "You, however, need to go. I'm sure Atem is waiting for you." She smiled and gave him a wink, "Isn't it date night?"

At that, Yugi's eyes widened and let out a surprised gasp, "You're right! I'd hate to leave him waiting. Thanks for the lesson today!" He called, already half way out the room.

"Don't forget that Malik has to walk you home!" Ishizu called, causing him to stop and turn around, "You're still a bit shaken up and I don't want anything to happen to you." Ishizu told him, sounding like a mother.

Still, Yugi smiled, "I know, I know." He waved before turning and leaving the room, "Bye and thanks again!"

Ishizu chuckled, "Oh, Yugi." She turned back to Isis, "You still haven't told him about his magic or your theory, right?"

Isis shook her head, "I don't know how to tell him. When he started his lessons with me, I noticed him being drawn to magic using shadows and different elements rather than lights or pure energy. He calls upon the shadows and vampires rarely use the shadows for magic. Something is hidden within Yugi's magical abilities, but what that is, I don't know." She started pacing again, "This magic is so familiar to me, but yet I can't place it."

"And we don't know anything of his parents to come up with at least a possible solution." Ishizu added.

Isis sighed and shook her head, "No. I just hope that if and when we come up with an answer, he'd be able to handle it."

* * *

 **Also, next chapter we meet someone new! He plays a big role in this fic! Can you all guess who it might be?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! Remember this story!? Well, me neither! Okay really, I'm sorry for not updating omg! Fall semester ended and I told myself I'll catch up on writing, but I never did... oops. Which brings me to this, spring semester is starting soon so... Updates will probably be slow... again. I'll try to update as much as I can!**

 **Also, this chapter will be on the short side aaaannnddddd not so focused on Yugi or Atem, so, who could it be? Read and find out~ Things will start to pick up after this chapter tho!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

Seto Kaiba is a busy man; he hardly has time for answering mail and sending out E-mails personally. However, when he received a strange and rather big package in his business mail, he didn't hesitate to open it. There was no return address and the sender was marked as 'Anonymous'. His staff tried to convince him into letting them sort through it and pass it as 'safe', but the CEO vampire refused; something about the package just screamed for him to look at it and him only.

However, he wasn't expecting to get someone new to get involved.

* * *

Jounouchi groaned, throwing his remaining hand on the field mat in front of him, "Again!?"

Yugi gave his friend a sympathetic smile, "Sorry, Jounouchi." He returned his hand to his deck and gave it a shuffle, "But, you've improved so much. I'm sure one day you'll beat me."

Honda pulled Jounouchi into a playful headlock, "Don't try and boost his confidence, Yugi. He's already cocky enough." Honda snickered at his friend.

Jounouchi glared at him, "Oh, shut up." He pulled himself out of Honda's grip and turned to look back into the kitchen, "Why won't you duel Yugi, Atem?" He urged, tilting his head towards his petite friend.

Atem chuckled, "I don't if I can beat Partner." He joked, walking out of the kitchen and taking a spot on the floor in front of the coffee table next to Jounouchi, "Partner is just too good for me." He added, a playful smirk on his face.

Yugi matched his smirk, "Oh really, now?"

Atem leaned in, "Really."

"Is that a challenge, Atem?" Yugi prompted, already grabbing his deck.

"Maybe." Atem replied, his palm firmly planted on the coffee table.

The two didn't say anything for a few seconds, just smirking at each other. Their friends watched on with curiosity, wondering when they were going to make a move. Atem and Yugi matched each other's smirk, silently egging each other on. Finally, they sat back down and quickly shuffled their decks, "Best two out of three!"

Needless to say, the two went more than three rounds.

* * *

"Big Brother?" the younger Kaiba brother looked at his brother, curiosity shining in those big eyes of his, "What's that?" Mokuba asked, nodding to the box on Kaiba's desk.

Kaiba merely raised his eyes to the package before looking back to the papers in hands, "A package that arrived this morning." He spoke while quickly scribbling something down on the bottom of a page.

"Why haven't you opened it yet? Seems pretty important, don't you think?"

Kaiba stopped leafing through the important documents on his desk and looked at the package, "Don't you have more important things to worry about, Mokuba?" He looked over to his brother, "I doubt you care about what comes in the mail for me."

Mokuba's bottom lip stuck out in a small pout, "I care."

Kaiba chuckled, "Well then, you caught me." He smiled at his brother, something that only Mokuba saw, "It's important adult business."

Mokuba crossed his arms over his chest, "I may look like a kid, but you don't have to treat me like one."

Kaiba chuckled once more, "I forgot. You're one hundred and one years old and a full-on adult."

Mokuba nodded, "That's right."

Kaiba rolled his eyes in amusement, "But really Mokuba, please run along. I'm very busy." He looked back down to the documents on his desk.

"Do I have to?"

Kaiba didn't look up, "Go on, Mokuba." He spoke, his voice firm but gentle; Kaiba could never bring himself to yell at his younger brother.

Mokuba's shoulders fell and gave a small nod, "Okay." Without another word, the younger Kaiba brother left the room. Mokuba wasn't stupid, he knew his brother was putting up a front. He knew his brother was worried, maybe even scared, but there was no way Kaiba was ever to admit that aloud.

Kaiba didn't look up from the papers until the door to his office shut closed. He let out a sigh and leaned back into his chair. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger before letting his hand fall on his lap. Slowly, he looked over to the package, worry bubbling up again. He gave a sigh before sitting up straight in his chair and pulled the package closer to him. Turns out, he had opened the package but there was no way he was going to tell his brother that. Kaiba hated lying to Mokuba, but this was to protect him. He opened the package and pulled out the letter that was staring right back at him and read over the handwriting.

 _"Seto Kaiba,_

 _I'm sure you're wondering why you have received this package and who I am. Well, rest assured, you will have your answers, well, for now I'll leave you with one single answer and directions. First part of the directions is contacting Yugi Mutou. You know, Headmaster Atem's little pet? That's the one. Contact him and make sure that he shows up at your office or wherever you two would like to do business. From there, you two will solve the puzzle that I have left for you together. The puzzle will have directions of what to do next. If I do not receive an answer by next week, I will take matters into my own hands. After all, it'd be a shame if something happened to Mokuba._

 _Next part of these directions is to tell no one. The only ones who should know about this game of ours is you and that parasite, Yugi. I don't care how you get a hold of Yugi, but you will not go through The Council, Atem, or his little friends. If you or Yugi, at any point of this game break those rules, I won't hesitate to teach you both and your loved ones a little lesson in the craft of vampire slaying._

 _If you value the lives of you and your brother, then you will obey my wishes and play this little game with me, Vampire._

\- _The Hunter"_

A single chill went down Kaiba's spine. Not only was this an attack on him, but Mokuba, as well. Not only that, but he had to get someone else involved in this mess, and with someone who has close ties to The Council at that. Kaiba considered going to The Council, but what good would that do him? He didn't know if this hunter was keeping tabs on him or not and he didn't want to risk it. Normally, he would just storm ahead without second guessing or worrying about the major, long-term consequences, but he had to treat this situation the same way he runs Kaiba Corp; very carefully and with the upmost attention. Any wrong move could send The Hunter's slay numbers skyrocketing and there was no way he would risk that.

Seto Kaiba had no choice but to contact this Yugi Mutou person and play this hunter's game.

* * *

 **My first time writing Kaiba omg... How'd I do?**


	5. Chapter 4

**So this is late... oops?**

 **Okay but really, sorry this is late! But, hey! Its up! I'll try and update more before fall semester starts! Also, we meet someone new in this chapter~~~ ^^**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba," Isono nodded his head in respect, "we have managed to track this Yugi Mutou's contact information at your request."

Kaiba, of course, did not doubt Isono one bit. There was a reason why Kaiba made him his right-hand man, after all. He glanced up from the paperwork on his desk, "Perfect." He remarked, taking the single page from Isono's hand, "Well done." He added, reading the neat writing on the paper.

Isono nodded his head again, "Shall I clear your schedule to speak with him?"

"But of course." Kaiba replied, as if it was obvious, "If that is all, you may return to work."

Isono gave a small bow, "Of course, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba sighed and leaned back into his chair once the door clicked shut. He looked at the information written over the page. He could feel nerves start to bubble up, but he quickly pushed them aside; if he really wanted to protect Mokuba, then he had to listen to this Hunter. He had to contact this Yugi Mutou person to move ahead. Of course, in any normal situation, he would have no problem with finding this Hunter and give him a piece of his mind, but of course, he had to watch out for Mokuba. Making matters much more stressful for the vampire CEO, this Yugi person just had to be Headmaster Atem's mate…. Great.

Still, Kaiba knew how important this matter was and maybe, in a way, he cared about this other person. After all, Yugi goes down, then the whole Council goes down and there's no way he's going back to a Council with a crumbling vampire population.

Seto Kaiba had to contact this Yugi Mutou.

* * *

"Goodnight, Grandpa!" Yugi waved from the front door, smiling at his grandfather, "I'll see you tomorrow." He added before locking the door to the shop and making his way home.

Yugi smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked, the cool air hitting his face. He hummed to himself as Atem's and his usual bakery came into view, "Atem should be getting back from a meeting soon. I suppose I'll surprise him." His hand barely touched upon the handle to the bakery before his phone started buzzing from his pocket, "Now who could that be?" He asked himself as he pulled the phone from its place and walked inside.

The Hunter smirked from his spot from one of the bakery's corner as he watched Yugi unlock his phone and read the text on the screen. His smirk grew when Yugi's face contoured into a slight frown once he opened the text.

* * *

Yugi sighed, poking the crumpled cupcake liner from his spot at the kitchen island, "Seto Kaiba wants to see me?" He wondered aloud, to no one in particular. He flicked the liner across the table before laying his cheek down on the cool surface, "Why me?" He sighed, tracing the various designs in the granite.

Eventually, he groaned, turning his head, and letting the surface touch his forehead, his nose being pushed down. He stayed like that for a few seconds before sitting up, "I mean, what's so special about me?" He asked, standing from his chair. He shrugged, "And I can't tell Atem? No one?" He looked over to the front door, his nerves starting to show their nasty little presence, "I can't tell Atem." He repeated. He ran a hand through his hair before groaning, "What am I supposed to do?"

Yugi didn't know why, but he felt nervous over this whole thing. On one hand, it meant keeping something from Atem and everyone else and he didn't know if he could do that. Atem was Headmaster and for all Yugi could know, whatever Kaiba wanted could be serious and demanded the knowledge of The Council. Yugi was, after all, Atem's mate and the vampires of Domino respected him as much as they respected Atem. However, on the other hand, if Seto Kaiba asks you of something, you do it and no questions asked. This was Seto Kaiba for crying out loud! You just don't ignore him or go against his requests.

Yugi sighed, making his way to the couch and all but collapsing on the soft surface. He looked over to the door again, waiting for Atem to come walking in at any minute. He looked down to his lap, his chest feeling heavy, "Why me? Well, Atem is supposed to see the guilds in Domino tomorrow, so I guess I won't have to give him some made up excuse." He shrugged, "I just won't tell him." He nodded, trying to get used to the idea of lying to Atem, "Everything will be fine. Right?" He looked back to the door, "Yeah. Everything will be fine."

He sighed, "I hope so."

* * *

"Welcome, Council."

"Thank you for having us." Timaeus greeted, "I trust that your guild has made sure to keep everything running smoothly on your side of things?"

The guild leader nodded, leading The Council into the meeting room, "Yes, no guild member has stepped out of line and we've been keeping a sharp eye out for the rogue hunter."

"And you can be sure it's not one of yours?" Atem asked.

The leader nodded, "Absolutely. I have spoken to every hunter in my guild and not one of them is even showing signs of being the Hunter." He walked to the head of the table in the room, "Please take a seat."

Timaeus held out his hand, "That won't be necessary. Our apologies, but we are on a tight schedule and Guild 5 is waiting for our arrival."

"We would like to see your members and check everything out." Atem added.

The leader chuckled, "Of course. Right to the point. I like that." He made his way to the door, "Follow me."

"So, Leader," Hermos started, "how are the new recruits looking?"

The leader chuckled, "Pretty good, believe it or not."

The leader led The Council out into the camp grounds, cabins lining the dirt path. The guilds in and around Domino were vastly different and all had different ways of running things. In this case, this guild (Silver Cross – Domino Guild #4) ran things a bit old fashioned with cabins and all.

The leader eventually led The Council onto the guild's training grounds, "We get some late nighters here, sometimes." The leader informed, coming to a stop, and crossing his arms, "Some with pent up frustrations or some who just can't sleep."

Hermos leaned up against Critias's shoulder (much to the other's annoyed groan), "They're looking good, Leader."

Critias nodded, trying to push Hermos away, "Yes." He sighed, finally giving up and letting the other just stay there. His eyes followed the training hunters, making sure to check their form and technique, "Just make sure that those with pent up frustrations don't act in haste go after our own."

As much as they didn't want to admit it, relations between vampires and humans could be rocky at times. Heck, relations between any supernaturals and humans were rocky. Even if Zorc was out of power, the effects he left would linger for years to come.

The Council had to be careful.

* * *

Ryuji Otogi sighed, trying to let Kaiba's words go in one ear and out the other. He was, once again, going on about how to run his _own_ game store and how to go about promoting his new game. All he wanted was to attend the meeting, run by the final packaging design to Kaiba and leave without any problems. Of course, unfortunately for Otogi, that just wasn't going to happen.

His white tipped ear twitched and his black tail swayed back and forth in annoyance, "Kaiba," he started, "I hear you, I really do." He nodded at him, trying to hold back his growing frustration, "However," he added through his teeth, "this is my game and I just wanted to make sure if the packaging was a go. The deal was that Kaiba Corp distributes the game, Kaiba Corp sponsors Black Crown stores in Domino, you get a cut of sales, and I get final say in the product and that's it. Nowhere does it say that Seto Kaiba offers advice _or_ runs my side of things."

Kaiba crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow, "Ryuji, my name will be attached to the game and the Black Crown stores and I demand perfection."

Otogi scoffed, "Excuse me?"

Before Kaiba could give a response, Isono knocked at the door and politely poked his head in, "Sir, Mr. Mutou is here."

"Bring him in."

"Yes Sir." Isono nodded before shutting the shut.

Otogi looked at Kaiba, "Mutou?"

"Goodbye, Ryuji." Kaiba simply said.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'Mutou'?"

"Nothing." There was a knock at the door and Kaiba gave Otogi a warning glance, "Come in."

The door barely opened when Yugi ended up in a playful headlock, "Yugi! No wonder that name was familiar!"

Yugi's eyes widened and for a split second, he felt fear creep up on him. Yugi had to remind myself that Rapheal wasn't there. He blinked, "Um..."

"It's me! Otogi!" Otogi released Yugi from the headlock, "I know we never spoke much during school but then you just disappeared one day and no one knew what happened. How you're doing?"

Yugi's eye lit up, "Otogi! Yeah, it's been awhile!" He rubbed the back of neck, "Stuff went down and now I just so happen to be Headmaster Atem's mate. You know, no big deal."

Otogi's eyes widened, "You mean vampire Atem? The Council?"

Yugi nodded, "That's the one."

Otogi gave Yugi a warm smile, "Welcome to the world of supernaturals." His ear twitched on reflex and he chuckled, "Well, I guess my secrets out." His tail swayed, as well.

"Well, I hate to break up this high school reunion, but I must speak with Yugi." Kaiba interrupted.

Otogi rolled his eyes, "Buzzkill." He patted Yugi on the back, "See ya." He nodded to Kaiba before leaving the two alone.

Kaiba nodded towards the chair in front of his desk, "Have a seat, Yugi."

* * *

 **Now, we've got Otogi in this~~**

 **Also, does this chapter seem a bit short to you guys? Because it does to me. Sorry if its on the short side!**


	6. Chapter 5

**First update of 2018! omg this is so late im sorry**

 **I have like no excuse oops...**

* * *

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

Yugi's eyes scanned the letter that Kaiba had handed to him. His eyes were wide with fear and if his heart could beat still, he was sure that it would be pounding hard against his ribs. His eyes read over the letter another time, and then another, and then another.

And then, one more time, "And you want to go through with this?"

Kaiba nodded, "Mokuba is in danger should this get out. I can't risk that."

Yugi nodded, finally placing the letter down on Kaiba's desk, "Are you sure?"

"You read the letter. Do you want to put Atem in harm's way as well?" Kaiba asked, his voice holding just a touch of authority. Well, even more it seemed.

Yugi shook his head, "No."

"Good."

* * *

"That guild master rubs me the wrong way." Hermos remarked, crossing his arms over his chest, "Silver Cross in general rubs me the wrong way. Just saying the name sends a shiver down my spine."

"Despite the treaty, all guilds rub me the wrong way." Critias added, his voice laced with a certain bitterness, "But there's something off about that Silver Cross guy."

"As much as I don't want to admit it, they've got a point." Atem sighed, "But we can worry about that later. Just be sure to keep tabs on that guild." He stopped walking, coming to a stop in front of what seemed like an abandoned building at the edge of town. He shivered, "This place gives me the creeps. Does it have to look like the building that Raphael kept and tortured Yugi?"

Timeaus patted Atem on the back, "Blame the guild, Atem."

Atem scoffed, "Right. Anyway, Guild five on the list, Muerte."

"Gee Atem, that sounded pretty good." Hermos complimented, "Fluent in Spanish?"

Atem nodded, "Latin Spanish, European Spanish, and Nahuatl. Isis's mentor spoke it and taught it to both of us while living in Mexico." He shrugged, as if being fluent in a language that was mostly viewed as dead was a normal thing.

"You never fail to impress me, Atem." Timeaus added, shaking his head, a small smirk on his face, "Well," he gestured to the building, "Shall we?"

* * *

Kaiba pulled out a small black velvet drawstring pouch, "You're good at puzzles, I take it?"

Yugi nodded, "I suppose."

Kaiba just nodded, pouring the contents of the puzzle on his desk, "We have no choice but follow along with what the Hunter wants and that includes solving this stupid puzzle. Might as well work our magic on this thing. The sooner we get started the sooner we can finish."

Yugi nodded, eyes scanning the pieces before taking a few in his hands and placing them in the correct position. He fitted a few together with little trial and error before speaking, "It's funny how people could be so welcoming of others, but once something happens to change another person, all the people they thought they could trust turn on them." He fitted a few more pieces together, "It seems that this Hunter forgot that at one point we were once human beings."

Kaiba scoffed, piecing a few of his own pieces together, "People hate what they don't understand." He fitted more pieces together, "At the same time, people are just hateful deep down."

Yugi stole a quick glance to the CEO before looking back down, "There has to be a reason to hate us to the point of wanting to kill us, however, right?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Doubt it." He looked up to Yugi, "You, want to see the good in people, don't you?"

Yugi looked up, meeting Kaiba's eyes, "People can't be all bad."

"And if they are?"

Yugi didn't answer.

"Everyone knows what happened, Yugi." Kaiba looked back down to the puzzle pieces, "You know more than anyone that you just can't trust everyone so easily."

Yugi fidgeted in his seat, "I don't need you to tell me that."

Kaiba just hummed, fitting more pieces together.

Yugi sighed, "Can you blame me for wanting to holding onto what little hope I have left?"

"Hope gets you nowhere."

Yugi frowned, "Well, I wouldn't say that."

Kaiba scoffed, "And there's the difference between us, Yugi."

Yugi looked up Kaiba, "With all due respect, we just met."

Kaiba nodded and met Yugi's eyes, "And? From what I've heard and from what I've seen of you so far, you cling too much to your hope. In the end, _I_ hope that you don't try to change this Hunter or go against his rules." Kaiba looked back to the puzzle, "I hate to say it, but we've got to play by his rules right now. He's threatening those closest to us and has us backed up into a corner, right now."

Yugi sighed, looking back to the puzzle before piecing more pieces together, "So, we're sitting ducks?"

Kaiba fitted more pieces together, "Essentially. However, you seem to forget that he's messing with a Kaiba, his plan will surely fail in time."

Yugi nodded, "I hope so." He pushed his finished side close to Kaiba's, "Shall we?"

Kaiba took Yugi's side and pushed their finished halves together. His brows furrowed that the sight of the finished puzzle, "An abandoned warehouse?" He looked down the writing on the corner of the puzzle and rolled his eyes, "Looks like we have to meet this creep tomorrow night." Another night where he could have gotten more work done down the drain.

Yugi looked down at the puzzle. The finished puzzle was a sketch of the warehouse Rapheal took him to. He swallowed the lump in his throat; he was not ready to face that place again. Nerves and a growing fear quickly overtook his senses. He let out a shaky breath, "He's torturing me."

Kaiba looked up, "Oh?"

Yugi nodded, "But it doesn't matter now." He nodded once more, mostly to himself, as if trying to shake off the fear or maybe he was trying to look strong; he didn't know, "Let's just agree to not bring it up."

Kaiba continued to hold his gaze on Yugi, trying to study his expression. He hummed, slight impatience in tone, "You do a horrible job of hiding your nerves." At this Yugi looked up, ready to defend himself. Kaiba however, didn't let him, "I don't care about your little sob story. It's in the past. Now, if we are done here, you may go. I have very important work to do and I don't have all night." His tone held no room for objection as he went about clearing his desk.

Yugi howver, couldn't help but glare at Kaiba, "It's not a sob story, Kaiba."

Kaiba didn't look up at Yugi, "Then what is it?" His eyes glanced back up at Yugi, "If you can't answer, then that tells me everything. It's in the past. If you want to protect your little Headmaster, then I suggest you push aside what happened."

Yugi sighed, any amount of anger he had slowly dying; there was no point in arguing with a Kaiba. He stood from his seat, "Fine."

Kaiba didn't answer as Yugi left.

* * *

"So far, it seems that Muerte is the most reliable guild that we have checked on tonight." Atem mused, mostly to himself.

Timueas nodded, "They will make a great ally, if we need them."

"They definitely have their shit together." Hermos joined in, nodding to himself.

Atem looked back to the exterior of the guild, "I could do without the resemblance of the warehouse, however."

"How is the little guy doing, anyway?" Hermos asked, looking over to Atem.

Atem sighed, "Better." He shrugged, "Well, I sure hope so. He's definitely been having some better days, at least."

"Well, considering what you've two been through, it'll take some time for him to recover." Timueas spoke, "At least he's making some progress."

Atem nodded before facing Rishid with a small, thankful smile, "Ishizu and Malik have been so helpful. They really know how to help him when he needs it."

Rishid returned the smile, "That's great to hear. Whenever we get to see each other, Malik always tells me how much he enjoys Yugi's company."

"And Yugi enjoys his, as well." Atem chuckled, "Those two can be quite inseparable at times."

"While he does have his other friends and you, of course, I think Yugi really understands Malik and Malik understands Yugi in return." At the group's confused glance, Rishid elaborated, "Malik was always a lonely kid growing up. Sure, he had us, but virtually had no one. Our home life wasn't in the best conditions. "

Atem nodded, "Malik was Yugi's friend when he needed one the most. Sure, I can understand the feeling of loneliness, but once I met up with Isis and settled down here in Domino, things started to feel at least somewhat like home." He sighed, "But I could never understand or even begin to comprehend what Yugi went through before I found him in that alleyway."

"Compared to the Little One, you've had a lot of time on your hands to come to terms with your turning. And being raised as royalty has taught you different ways of dealing with hardships." Critias finally joined in.

Atem scoffed, "I didn't exactly deal with what happened. I just repressed everything until it came up to bite in me the ass." He sighed, "Still, I just hope that Yugi is able to recover without so many relapses."

* * *

Yugi paced back and forth in the apartment's living room, nerves coursing through his body. He wrung his hands, "It's okay, Yugi. You can totally do this." He spoke softly to himself. He nodded, trying his best to calm his growing nerves. He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, whimpering, "Seriously! We don't have to go until tomorrow night and I'm already scared?" He ran a hand a shaky hand through his hair, "And I can't tell anyone." He shrugged, pacing again, "It's not like I'll just come right out and tell them what's wrong." He shook his head, "I can't." He sighed, slumping his shoulders, "I can't let them know what's going. I mean, Kaiba said he's got it handled. What's the worse that could happen?"

Even as he asked himself that, Yugi could do nothing to hide his growing fear and anxiety.

* * *

 **So, I'm thinking of exploring Atem's life before the first fic. There's some things I could do with it, what do you think? I'm not thinking a whole fic, but maybe some one shots?**

 **Also, Kaiba is pretty tricky to write omg He's just so complex.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi yes, remember me? Sorry for the delay! School started so... Also, I've hit a road block with this chapter and just avoided writing it but when I started, it all just starting coming to me so... Here we go!**

 **Please don't any mistakes I might have missed!**

 **Trigger Warnings: Panic Attack. Dead Body Mention.**

* * *

Otogi's white tipped tail flicked from side to side and his ears picked up, muffled voices and scuffling was coming from the alley nearby. He furrowed his brows and stopped in his tracks, wondering if he should intervene, after all, he's got a meeting with Kaiba's younger brother about testing his game and he couldn't afford to be late. Still, he weighed his options, even if his meeting wasn't with Kaiba, being late would still reach the older sibling and it would not end well for werecat. So, he shrugged and decided that whatever was going on wasn't worth his time. However, he only managed a step before the scent of blood reached his nose.

* * *

Yugi stood in the hall, peering from behind the wall, watching Atem pace, his phone practically glued to his ear. The other sounded frustrated, his voice rising with anger and panic, occasionally spiting out Ancient Egyptian curse words and few others in different languages. Yugi watched on with worry etched onto his face as Atem removed the phone from his ear before running a frustrated hand though his hair. He took a careful step out into the living room, "Atem?"

Atem stopped in his tracks, his back facing Yugi, "There's been another slaying. Some werecat was near by and was able to report it to The Council." He let out a sigh that sounded borderline defeated, "Please, Partner," he turned to face Yugi, his face pleading, "Do not leave the apartment tonight." He approached Yugi, placing his hands onto the other's shoulders, catching and holding his gaze, urgency shining in his eyes, "I need you to stay here. We don't know if the Hunter will kill another or more tonight. I need you to stay safe." He leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Yugi's forehead, "I can't bare to lose you again." His voice came out as a whisper.

Yugi felt guilty. He knew he couldn't stay here; he had to face the Hunter tonight, the Hunter who just took out yet another vampire. Who knew if the Hunter would slay another two tonight? He avoided Atem's gaze and looked down to their feet. He nodded, "I'll stay."

Atem breathed out a sigh of relief, "Good. I must head down to the scene of the slaying, are you going to be alright alone?"

Yugi only nodded, his throat felt dry and he didn't trust his voice.

Atem placed a soft kiss to Yugi's lips, "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" He turned to leave, only to stop in his tracks and turn back around, pulling Yugi into a warm desperate embrace, "I love you, Yugi."

If Yugi didn't feel like shit before, he definitely felt like shit now. Still, he returned the embrace, trying to squash the guilt that was gnawing at him, "I love you too, Atem." He pulled away, "Be safe."

Atem gave him a small smile that didn't do a convincing job, stress still visible in his eyes, "Of course. You stay safe, as well." He leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek before turning and leaving the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

Yugi felt like he wanted to just collapse then and there. His legs felt shaky and weak and his breathing grew shallow. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he turned around, walking over to the window and pulling back the thick black curtain ever so slightly. He spotted Atem hurrying into town, towards the opposite direction of the warehouse, "Well," he shrugged, "at least he's going in the other direction." That however, did nothing to ease his guilt, which quickly manifested itself into anxiety. He let out a groan that came out more as a whine, rocking back and forth on his feet before running a frustrated hand through his hair, "Calm down, Yugi." He told himself, turning away from the window, going through some breathing exercises Anzu had taught to him.

When those didn't work, he made his way to the kitchen and pulled out a blood bag from the fridge and sunk his fangs into the bag, tearing though the plastic. Whenever the breathing didn't work, he would resort to whatever awful coping mechanism he pulled out of thin air to distract himself from his growing panic. This week's winner happened to stress eating. And when the first bag didn't work, he reached for a second, biting in to the bag more desperately, trying to focus on the liquid rhythmically rushing into his mouth and the feeling of the cold, smooth bag draining in his hands.

And then he reached for a third, using much more force, messily drinking from the bag, blood dripping from his lips.

He stopped himself from reaching for a forth, realizing that trying to focus on eating wasn't working. He ran his tongue over his teeth before licking his lips, cleaning his mouth with his sleeve. Well, at lease he's wearing black, right? He shut the fridge, resorting to the breathing exercises again and getting nowhere.

Panic continued to build up and his breathing quickened, "If I don't need to breath then why am I breathing so fast?" He groaned. He was losing this battle and he needed to get control over his nerves before his attack got worse. He was already losing focus, his mind racing with thoughts that wouldn't slow down but, yet his mind also felt empty and moved at a snail's pace. He wracked his brain, trying to think of some of the grounding techniques that Atem helps him get through to calm down whenever he's panicky or close to dissociating. Honestly, just the thought of dissociating alone seemed like a really great idea. Just enter some haze and the impending meeting with the Hunter will just be a distant memory. However, as good as an idea that seemed, he knew he couldn't. He ran a hand though his hair, leaning against the kitchen island and sliding down to the floor.

Floor.

Yugi nodded to himself. He was on the floor, he could see and feel the floor beneath him; the cool surface a comfort. He wanted to open his mouth and say the word aloud, but he seemed to forget how to speak. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees, settling into a comforting rocking motion. His eyes darted from object to object, occasionally lingering on one, his mind not coming up with the name fast enough.

Cabinets.

Ceiling.

… Lights? Right, those are lights.

Fridge.

He nodded to himself, his breathing finally calming down and his panic slowly ebbing away. His rocking slowed down as his shoulders dropped, whatever tension he was holding in leaving his body. He nodded to himself, "Just in time too." He stood, his legs felt weak. His whole body felt weak. Still, he made his way to the door, grabbing his keys to the apartment before leaving and walking out into the hall.

* * *

Atem cursed under his breath, the scent of a fresh slaying assaulting his nostrils. The scent of the dead vampire's blood seemed to linger in the air despite the crew cleaning the blood that splattered onto the wall and the ground. He watched on as the crew snapped photo evidence of the scene before carefully and discreetly covering the body and carrying it over to the black van. Atem pinched the bridge of his nose, headache beginning to form, "Damn it."

Next to him, Timeaus sighed, "We have to ID the body and go from there. We also have to get those photos processed and do any other damage control that we can."

"Other than the werecat, were there any other witnesses or passerby?"

Timeaus shook his head, "Just the werecat. Unfortunately, we were not able to get a name, he ran off before we could ask."

Atem crossed his arms over his chest and groaned, "So, we still have no real evidence to go on?" He rolled his eyes, letting out a humorless chuckle, "Just our luck."

Timeaus nodded, "Another long night." He turned his head, meeting Atem's eyes, his own full of stress and sorrow, "Looks like we've got another funeral to plan."

Atem sighed, nodding, "I'll text Yugi not to wait up."

* * *

Kaiba stepped out of the black car and onto the sidewalk in front of the old abandoned warehouse. The car drove off behind him, vanishing out of earshot and sight. He spotted Yugi, nervously standing on the other side of the street. He met his eyes, nodding over to the building, silently calling him over.

Yugi nodded, and quickly ran to the other side, stopping next to Kaiba, "Ready?"

Kaiba nodded and started walking towards the side door, "This guy killed again, you better be careful in case he tries any funny business." He whispered, "Got it?"

Yugi nodded, "Got it."

The two walked inside and Yugi immediately shuddered at the sight. He looked around, trying not to fall into a flashback. He scrunched his nose, "I swear I can still smell Jou's blood."

Kaiba slightly turned his head towards the other, "Hm?"

Yugi sighed, "Raphael tried to get me to drink from a friend."

Kaiba nodded, quickly understanding who this Rapheal was. After what happened last year and and with Dartz's and the others' arrests, the whole vampire population in Dominio was made well aware of who Yugi was and of his story, "You were quite the hot topic there for a while during the aftermath." Kaiba remarked, his voice holding no malice or force, but just making a simple observation.

The two came to a stop in the middle of the room. Yugi's hand went up to his choker, slightly tugging at the chain that hung. He tried to get his panic to go away, grounding himself in the present the best he could. He could still smell Jounouchi's blood and hear Atem's frantic pleading for Raphael to stop. He took a shuddering breath, eyes darting around, as if looking for Raphael and expecting him to just jump out of the shadows at any second and attack Yugi and take him away yet again. However, none of that happened. Instead of Raphael coming out of the shadows, a cloaked figure stepped out and the two were instantly thrown on edge.

The figure – the Hunter held out his arms, "Welcome, you two." He lifted his head and smirked, "Don't bother to ask for my identity." He cocked his head to the side as he dropped his arms, "I've got a mask for a reason." The gold mask shone in the moonlight that flited in through the holes coming from the ceiling, "Now, I'm sure you are wondering why I took an interest in you two, yes?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "Get on with it."

The Hunter's smirk grew into an almost sadistic grin. He let out a low chuckle and pointed to Yugi, "Because of him."

"M-me?" Yugi asked, his voice slightly shaky both from panic and curiosity at being called out.

The Hunter nodded and walked closer to the two vampires, pulling out his most prized stake.

Kaiba was immediately thrown onto the defensive. If that's how the Hunter wanted to play, then fine. He snarled, baring his fangs, "Don't think about it." He held a hand out in front of Yugi, "You know if you strike at the Headmaster's mate that it won't end well for you, right?" His voice was practically a growl at this point.

The Hunter merely smirked, stopping right in front of Kaiba, "Protective, are we?"

Kaiba scoffed, however it didn't sound convincing, "I'm not stupid. You lure out the Headmaster's mate _and_ the biggest vampire CEO around _right after_ taking another life? Give me a break, _Hunter._ " He practically spat out the word 'hunter' as if it was some poison not supposed to be drunk.

The Hunter narrow his eyes, glaring at Kaiba, "That is where you are wrong." His voice was low, dripping with venom. He pointed his stake at Yugi, "That vampire is just one of the many who should be dead. You're all not supposed to be here."

Yugi tensed at the stake, the tip staring right back at him. He wanted to cower behind Kaiba, but he restrained himself; he would not make himself look weak, "What do you want from me?"

The Hunter looked over to Yugi, "Gone. All of you. You're all dead, you're not supposed be walking the Earth without a care in the world. All of you are monsters!" His voice grew louder as pure hatred and anger rang in his voice, "Vampires took something important from me and I will not let you get away with taking anymore!" His eyes shone with rage.

"What does that have to do with Yugi?" Kaiba demanded, his voice steady but the authority and anger in his voice rang loud and clear.

The Hunter didn't tear his gaze from Yugi nor did he drop his stake, "He just so happens to be my most important victim. This stake is falling apart, and I need someone worthy to take out with it one last time."

"The why the mate? Why not the Headmaster? Both of them for that matter?" Kaiba snarled.

The Hunter narrowed his eyes into a glare, "I have a score to settle with him." He smirked, "A game to play."

"Score?" Yugi stepped forward, "What did I do to you?"

The Hunter looked at Yugi with pure disgust, "You exist."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, his impatience nowhere to be found, "You have got to be kidding me." He spoke under his breath. He stepped closer, grabbing the Hunter by the collar, "Stop wasting my time, Hunter. I'm not interested in your pointless game."

The Hunter just dropped his arm, the stake dangling by his leg. He cocked an eyebrow and met Kaiba's piercing gaze, "Ah, but I've always had my eye on you, Kaiba." He smirked, "A vampire like you shouldn't be _striving,_ you should be _dead."_ His smirked disappeared from his lips and morphed into a scowl, "All of you."

"So, what's your big plan, then?" Yugi finally asked, still trying to throw his panic away.

The Hunter stole a quick glance before trying to pry Kaiba's hands off his collar; Kaiba only smirked at him, a challenge shining in his eyes. The Hunter glared at Kaiba, "Oh?"

"You're not getting away so easily, Hunter."

The Hunter didn't reply, choosing to only hold Kaiba's deadly glare; the two silently challenging each other. The Hunter eventually turned his attention to Yugi, "To rid Domino of all the scum." He tilted his head back, an almost sadistic grin on hid face, "And I have the just the perfect pawns to play with." Kaiba snarled, his fangs barred, sharp and shining in the moonlight, but the Hunter only laughed, "You forget I still have my stake, Vampire."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, his internal conflict easily readable. Kaiba felt the urge to avoid the Hunter's eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to do it; his pride was screaming at him not to. He growled, a low rumble coming from his throat, eyes shining with pure malice.

The Hunter smirked, "Well?"

Kaiba tightened his grip on the Hunter's collar before hissing, baring his fangs; a warning, "You win this round." He spoke, his voice low and dangerous. Reluctantly, he let go of the Hunter's collar, shoving him away.

The Hunter gave him a smug grin, holding his gaze as he fixed his collar. He chuckled, "Why are you breathing so hard? You don't need to breathe, Vampire."

Kaiba's eyes widened, slightly unaware of his heaving breathes. He was running on pure adrenaline and hatred, his body running on muscle memory, reacting accordingly from his mortal life. His eyes narrowed back into a cold glare, "What's it to you, Hunter?"

The Hunter chuckled and shook his head, "Temper, temper."

Kaiba wanted to react, wanting to grab the Hunter by the collar again, however, Yugi responded before he could, "If we have to play this game with you, want do you want us to do?"

The Hunter turned back to Yugi, ignoring Kaiba's glare, "Just to play, Vampire." Then, his face softened, taking the other two aback. He approached Yugi and placed a hand on his head, giving his hair a ruffle, "You, Little Vampire, are the most important of them all."

Yugi took a shuddering breath, his mind yelling at him, telling him to get away. However, he found himself frozen under the touch. He could feel Kaiba's gaze on him, but he couldn't bring himself to break his gaze with the Hunter. His knees felt weak, his panic starting to grow again. Still, he forced himself to speak, "What do you mean?" He asked, afraid of what the Hunter would do next.

The Hunter's hand lingered a bit longer before removing it from Yugi's hair. Yugi followed his hand as it moved in front of his face and back down again. We he looked back up, the Hunter's smirk was back, "You are just one of my pawns, so as I say, or it end well for you," he turned his head and glares at Kaiba, "neither of you." He looked back to Yugi, studying his face, "Especially you." He smirked, "Or the dear Headmaster will have a short term."

Kaiba whipped his head to the Hunter, his gaze dangerous. Sure, he was a 'play by his own rules' kind of person, but the Hunter was making big threats and he wouldn't just let him waltz right into Domino and call the shots. Not only that, but he was threating his and Mokuba's very own existence and there was no way he'd let that fly, "I'd watch my words if I were you."

"Kaiba." Yugi spoke, his gaze on the Hunter becoming a glare, "Don't."

The Hunter raised an eyebrow and smirked. He let out a whistle, "I take it a hit a nerve?"

"You better not even _think_ about laying a hand on him." Yugi threatened, his panic starting to subside and was being replaced with pure adrenaline. The Hunter had threatened Atem more than once since last night and the slayings alone was enough to put Atem under pressure; there was no way Yugi was going to let Atem suffer anymore. Not only that, but everyone else was still trying to adjust after last year's events and Yugi was sure that Atem was suffering inside and all he wanted was to just let him finally be at peace.

"Well, I mean this little game is just a preview of what's to come." The Hunter shrugged, a casual little gesture that didn't sit well with neither vampire, "Every last one of you will perish and I'll personally make sure of it." His eyes narrowed, a smug smirk on his face while he held Yugi's glare, "But I'll be sure take my time slaying the both of you."

Slaying Yugi was one thing, but damn it, slaying Atem was another. Yugi tightly balled his fists, his finger nails biting into the palms of his hands, he ground his teeth together, anger rising into his chest. He refused to just stand back and let this Hunter talk about Atem like that; Atem protected him with everything he had, it was Yugi's turn to do the same.

The Hunter turned, returning his stake his belt loop, "I'll give you both time to process everything and I'll be sure to inform you of the next step of our little game, so just a fair warning I suppose." He chuckled, the low sound sending chills down both Yugi and Kaiba's spine, "If you value yours and you loved ones' lives, you'll say nothing and follow the rules." He stopped, "But I have the say, so who knows when the Council will come crumbling down? I'll enjoy torturing _him_ , the most."

Something in Yugi snapped. He didn't register his body moving on its own and even he did, he wasn't sure if he would even stop. He did, however, feel his fangs elongate in anger and had no second thoughts in barring them, a low growl escaping his throat. He felt power surg all throughout his body, just itching to be let free. He ran, his body moving forward and towards the Hunter, his arm shooting out, aiming for the Hunter's back. He just had to.

He had to protect Atem no matter what.

The Hunter stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Yugi's pounding footsteps. He turned, reaching for his stake. Unfortunately, for him, he didn't have time to use it.

" _Umbra Scintilla!_ "


End file.
